Happy Valentines Day
by Carebeark5
Summary: Joe has something special planned for Sylvie.


Sylvie Brett had never really liked Valentine's Day. While everyone around her squealed and delighted over things like chocolates, flowers or jewelry she treated it just like any other day. Sure when she was younger she had dreamed of those things just like anyone else. But when it didn't happen for her she had given up on it.

When she was with Harrison he had never really been the romantic type and he tended to forget special things like Valentine's Day or even their anniversary. So even though she was with Joe and they were happy together she wasn't really expecting him to do anything special today. It was better this way because now she wouldn't be disappointed if he didn't do anything. Of course Joe was a whole lot more romantic than Harrison had ever been. He hadn't forgotten their three month anniversary last week and even if it was interrupted by Otis' grandmother it was the thought that counted.

She pulled her coat tighter around her as she left her car and headed into the station. At her locker, when she went to drop off her bag she noticed a white envelope stuck to the door with her name printed on the front. Curious she ripped it open and took out a handwritten sheet of paper:

Sylvie,

Did you think I forgot? I could never forget our first Valentine's Day. Your first clue is something spicy. When we cook together we make the perfect pair, you mentioned that this sauce goes perfectly with scrambled eggs find it for your next clue.

Joe xoxo

She couldn't help but smile as she shut the locker door and headed down the hall to the kitchen. She knew exactly what he was talking about and headed right for the cupboard where they kept it. Taped to the front of the bottle was a second envelope which she took off and glanced around for Joe. Everyone sat on the couch watching tv or eating breakfast at the tables but Joe was no where to be found. She ripped open the envelope and read the note inside.

Clue #2: Remember when we were holed up in here during the snowstorm and we watched a few episodes of Walking Dead in between calls? Your next clue can be found nearby. You may need to look up, down or right in front of you.

She wondered what that meant but she headed over to the couch where Mouch and Otis were watching the news and tried to discreetly look around. "What are you doing Brett?" Otis asked glancing up at her.

"Nothing." She said as she bent to pick up the magazines on the table, she pretended to flip through them but she was just looking for the next clue. Look up it had said and she glanced up at the ceiling, nothing, besides why would it be there. Just as she was about to look somewhere else the alarms went off and they were called to the scene of a hit and run.

A little girl riding a bike to school was hit by a car which left her there alone in the road. "How can someone do something like this and not even check to see if they were ok?" she said not really expecting an answer. Luckily the girl was breathing and her eyes opened when Sylvie knelt down beside her. "We're here to help you ok, sweetie." they loaded her up into the ambulance and rushed her to the hospital. She had two broken legs along with her left arm which she had landed on and lots of bruises and cuts but she was lucky it could have been much worse.

Once they returned to the station Sylvie grabbed something to eat, sitting down at the table she still didn't see Joe around anywhere. And that was when she remembered the next clue, she still had yet to find it. She looked around the couch and coffee table but didn't see anything. The clue had said it could be right in front of her and had mentioned Walking Dead so maybe it was near the tv. She finally found an envelope taped to the back of the tv and grabbed it and went to sit down to read it.

Clue #3: He is the only guy in the station allowed to kiss you besides me. Find him for your next clue.

She had no clue what he meant by that one. And she was still thinking about it when she got back from the second call of the day. This clue stumped her and she had no idea where to begin looking for the next clue. Was he really talking about a person, somehow she didn't think so but she also had no clue what it could mean. She was walking back into the station when Pouch barked and ran up to her. "Hey buddy." she said with a smile as she bent to pet him. "Did you miss me?" she asked with a laugh as he jumped and tried to lick her face. And that was when it clicked she noticed the note taped under his collar and couldn't help but laugh.

Clue #4: If I haven't said this is the past, I'll say it now. You are amazing at your job. You bring an earnestness to it everyday and it makes me proud to be able to call you my girlfriend. Go to the place where you spend most of your time. Where you hold the persons life in your hands and talk them through their fear.

It touched her that he thought that about her. This whole thing kinda caught her off guard, she had never been with a man who was this romantic before. She headed for the ambulance sure that it was what he meant. Where else could she hold a persons life in her hands. When she got there she opened the door and looked around, the note was taped to the oxygen pump. She pulled it off and ripped open the envelope to see what he had planned next. He must have put a lot of thought into this whole thing and here she was expecting him not to do anything at all.

Clue #5: For your last clue go to the place where I made your heart beat fast and your beautiful body sweat.

She knew that he was talking about their Zumba classes together. Ever since that first one where she discovered he was the instructor she had been going to his classes. She knew that was when their relationship really started to change from friendship to something more. Before they they had only ever seen each other at work, so once they started spending more time together outside of work whether it be cooking or at the gym she realized that she couldn't deny her feelings anymore. Of course the first time her had asked her out she had said no but that was only because she was afraid. Maybe she had just sensed that things with him could be different than they had been with guys in the past.

She had to wait until her shift ended before she could head to the gym and the wait felt like an eternity. She wondered if he was there waiting for her, which made sense since he wasn't at work all day today. Once her shift ended she grabbed her stuff and went home to change before heading to the gym. Stepping inside she could hear soft music playing and headed towards the sound. She stopped in the doorway in awe of everything before her. There he was in a suit jacket which she had never seen him in before, she had to admit he looked pretty handsome in it. All around him were candles and flowers in various vases along with a table set for two. She stepped forward and he held out his arms to her. "I can't believe you did all this."

"You deserve all of this and more." he told her as he pulled her into his arms and kissed her. "I've been waiting all day to see you." he murmured against her lips.

"Joe this is amazing." she said gesturing to the room around them.

"I'm glad you like it."

"I love it." she told him as he pulled put her chair for her.

They shared a dinner that he cooked himself along with the bottle of wine that sat chilling on the table. Once they finished he took her hand and they danced to the music coming through the gyms speaker system. "Happy Valentine's Day." He told her as he nuzzled her neck.

"Happy Valentine's Day."


End file.
